


Crash and Burn

by bibbit_didit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x22, 11x23, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, givesamavoice, spn 11x22, spn 11x23, we happy few - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give Sam a voice. <br/>Sam wouldn't play Dr. Phil for Lucifer. <br/>One Shot trying to fix the mess from S11Ep23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> First of all:   
> I'm so sorry if there are errors and stuff like that, I'm no native speaker and still trying to improve my english skills. If you notice anything wrong, feel free to let me know!
> 
> It's very late but I was so sick of episode 23 and decided to write a short One Shot. I may edit this because I was so tired and angry while writing but I'd be happy to read some opinions in the comments, on the episode as well if you want to. 
> 
> How do I end this? Enjoy? Have a nice day?

He’d always done what needed to be done. Always carefully watching his priorities to not get in the way with the things important to mankind. That was just how Sam Winchester acted. As a person. As a human being. As a brother. 

That’s why he agreed to talk to Lucifer, that’s why he agreed to help saving him. If that meant being reminded of all the awful things he did to him in the cage, he took said burden. He accepted it within the blink of an eye even though it hurt. Bringing himself to get in the ‘67 Chevy physically hurt him but he ignored it. It got worse as soon as they arrived at Amaras ‘hiding place’ or whatever she might call it, frankly, he didn’t care. 

Staring into blue eyes which would belong to Castiels vessel under normal circumstances was torture not that different to the torture he endured in the cage and after leaving it too. For a second Sam felt like throwing up. He felt like running away from these damn responsibilities and from saving this goddamn earth but he didn’t. He didn’t because he was Sam Winchester and it was his duty to do whatever possible to save this planet and protect the people living on it. Including Dean. 

Sam took a deep breath recalling his brother’s face to his mind. He was doing that for Dean as well and that thought kept him going. He cringed when he felt Lucifers arm around his shoulders but he kept himself together. 

There were flashbacks, so many awful, terrifying flashbacks of Lucifer touching him, his dirty, demanding hands all over his body and Sam just wanted to get away from his tormentor but he couldn’t. He promised Dean to get this done. He was saving Lucifer’s ass even if that should mean sleepless nights for the next thirty years. 

But everything has its limits. 

Sam Winchester had his limits as well.

“I am NOT playing a fucking therapist for God and Lucifer!” There was no point in telling him to keep his voice down, Dean noticed, anger was not the only thing controlling the younger Winchester. There was fear visible in Sam’s eyes, he must have been blind to not notice. 

“You aren’t. We’re just… consulting.” – “I’m not a consultant either! I don’t want to have anything more to do with that arch angel in OUR damn house! He’s in my room, Dean!”

Dean didn’t think his answer through. “So what? There are more important things right now, like, I don’t know, saving the earth maybe!”

It was like something inside of Sam broke. And this time it wasn’t going unnoticed. The younger Winchester knocked over the chair he’d been sitting on just a second ago before he left the bunker in a hurried pace. He didn’t even bother to put on a coat or something. 

The look on Chuck’s face as he entered the kitchen told a whole story and Dean didn’t wait to listen to whatever god/the author/the light/whatever he might call himself had to say to storm after Sam. 

“You’re not getting anywhere without a car. You know that we’re in the middle of nowhere here”, he called for his brother. 

He spotted him sitting on a tree stump throwing rocks at the trees around. 

“We didn’t have that rushed and angry leaving for quite a while”, Dean tried to start a conversation. Sam’s body tensed. “Uh-oh, wrong approach, I get it. Apparently I’m no good with words so… You wanna talk to me? About what’s bothering you?” 

“Do I have to? Isn’t it kinda obvious? Dean, it’s Lucifer. He’s here. That’s supposed to be a safe place and we just brought Lucifer here. Remember when he was a big super villain and we thought the world would end because we didn’t know how to stop him? That’s the same guy playing music in my room and acting like a teenager in front of his dad who happens to be God.”

Dean sighed. “I know, I’m no big fan of this arrangement either. But we gotta do what he have to.”

The older Winchester looked at his kid brother, still worried because Sam showed no sign of being calm. He was nervously plunking at his sleeve, eyes full of words he couldn’t bring himself to say. 

“You don’t know what he did-“, Sam chocked on his own tears but tried to continue speaking anyway, “What he did to me. You have no idea what it feels like to see him like this. Walking around. Ready to just- I know he’s not starting any bullshit but-“, he broke up. 

“Sammy. I wouldn’t let that happen. I wouldn’t let him lay his hands on you. I’m sorry I didn’t think of this. I-I was just focused on the plan to take Amara down I forgot- I’m so so sorry”, Dean apologized over and over before wrapping his arms around the brown haired giant to pull him into a comforting hug. 

“I watch out for you. I always do. You think I’d let him touch my baby brother ever again? I’d rather watch the world crash and burn.”

“I’m sorry Dean.” – “Don’t. Don’t start that shit on me. None of what happened is your fault. We may have to get back inside but I won’t leave you, okay? Can you do that? If not, it’s fine, we’ll figure out something else, we-“, Sam interrupted: “Stop. We’ll lock Amara away and him right afterwards. We got this, right?”

Sam’s strength was astonishing. That thought kept ghosting through Dean’s head all the way back to the bunker and past that as well. He was damn proud of his baby brother. 

Also Lucifer was going to pay for the things he did to Sam. He’d make sure.


End file.
